Serenity Visits Tea
Ever since Battle City Serenity came back to Domino City to find Joey and Yugi. "I haven't seen my brother since my eye operation and the Battle City tournament." Serenity said to herself. As Serenity walked around the city she decided to go shopping for new clothes and a bathing suit for swimming. Inside the store Serenity spotted nice jean shorts, a pink sleeveless tank top and a pink bathing suit. "These will do just fine." Serenity tried on her new clothes and her bathing suit then payed for them to continue on her way. As Serenity continued walking she spotted Yugi, Joey and Tristan hanging out on the beach. "My brother, Yugi and Tristan are here but where's Tea? I find out when I get in my bathing suit." Serenity got dressed in her new bathing suit and ran to see Yugi and Joey. "Joey this is fun huh?" Said Yugi. "Yep that's right Yuge Just wish Tea could've joined us." "I know Joey but she's with the Pharaoh now right Tristan?" "Yep she is Atem's queen now." Serenity came up from behind and spoke. "Hi guys." "Serenity?" "Yep that's me Yugi." Serenity smiled and Joey came up. "His sis long time no see." "Hi Joey Hi Tristan." "Hi Serenity nice suit." Serenity giggled. "Thanks Tristan. Where's Tea?" Yugi looked at Joey. "Should we tell her?" "Sure Yugi my sister should know about the Pharaoh." Yugi nodded. "Okay here goes. Serenity Tea has gone with the Pharaoh to the spirit world where he rules in ancient times." Serenity was confused. "Pharaoh? Oh wait that's your other form when you duel." "Yes but he's not apart of me anymore and Tea loved him so he went to be his queen." "Joey can I visit her?" Joey smiled. "I'm sure you can sis." Serenity swam with Yugi, Joey and Tristan and was having fun but Tristan was still jealous that Duke Devlin got her phone number because Tristan has feelings for Serentiy as well. "This is fun Joey!" "Yep that's why we come here Serenity." As they got out to dry Serenity saw a magical gate way in front of her. "Well Sis this is your chance to visit Tea." Said Joey then Yugi and Tristan spoke. "Tell her we said hi!" "Right." Serenity went into the gate which brought her into the Pharaoh's world. Serenity was still in her bathing suit and looked around. "Wow this is what Egypt looked like back then." Serenity then spotted the palace entrence and walked in. Meanwhile Tea was running the palace while Atem was away for a while and Mana was practicing her spells. "Doing okay Mana?" "Yes my queen I should be a full magician in no time." Tea laughed then she spotted Serenity and Mana was scared. "My queen who's that?" "It's okay Mana I know her." Serenity saw Tea and was surprised. "Tea?" "Hi Serenity what are you doing here?" "I came to see you. Where's the Pharaoh?" "He's out getting food for the palace so I'm running the place. I would like you to meet Mana." Serenity walked to Mana. "Hi Mana I'm Serenity Wheeler." Serenity gave Mana a handshake. "Nice to meet you Serenity." Just then Tea spoke. "I like your bathing suit Serenity." "Thanks Tea I just bought it." Tea then spoke to Mana. "Mana show Serenity around the palace." "As you command my queen." Serenity followed Mana and Tea smiled. "Atem when you return you will be surprised to see Joey's sister." Mana was getting to know Serenity as she showed her around the palace. "So you are a sister to Joey?" Asked Mana. "Yes Mana Joey's the best." Replied Serenity. "I see uh before we get on with the tour how about I give you some clothes to wear." "That would be great." Serenity was dressed in a sleeveless Egyptian dress which showed her legs and her back then Mana gave her a tour around the palace. "So Mana you're half a magician?" Asked Serenity. "Yes but soon I will be like Dark Magician Girl." Replied Mana. "I know her she's part of Duel Monsters back home." Meanwhile Tea was sitting in the throne waiting for the Pharaoh to return. "I'm glad Serenity came to visit." Just then the Pharaoh came in with food. "I've returned Tea." "Hi Pharaoh." Tea smiled even the Pharaoh. "I just heard Joey's sister Serenity is here." Said Atem. "Yep and Mana is showing her around." Replied Tea. Mana came in with Serenity to welcome Atem home. "Welcome back Pharaoh." "Thanks Mana." Serenity stepped up. "You're the Pharaoh who helped Yugi in his duels." Atem smiled. "Yes it's nice to see you again Serenity." Serenity then smiled back. "I heard Tea is your queen now. "That's correct Serenity I take care of her now." Serenity giggled. "That's so sweet of you Pharaoh." Tea laughed. "Please call him Atem." "That's his name?" Asked Serenity. "Yes he found out when he defeated Zorc." "Cool." Then as Serenity finished the magic gate way came in. "Well Tea it was nice seeing you again you too Atem." Tea smiled. "Come and visit me and Atem anytime." Mana then came in. "Will I see you again Serenity?" Asked Mana. "Of course Mana I will visit whenever I can." Replied Serenity. Mana gave Serenity her bathing suit then Serenity stepped in the gate and waved good bye. "What did you think of her Mana?" Asked Tea. "She's very sweet my queen I could think of her as a princess of Egypt." Atem and Tea laughed for they know that Serenity will come and visit anytime.